District 4 Soulmates
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: This story encludes how Finnick and Annie both meet and the future they faced. It starts of how they meet on the beach. And the story includes both their games. Hope You Enjoy this Fannie story!:) PLEASE REVIEW! By the way I got a bit muddled up with Gloss and Cashmere's games years due to wrong info! THIS STORY WAS ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT BUT I MOVED IT TO THIS FANFICTION ACCOUNT!
1. Chapter 1: Finnick and Annie meet

**Hope You Enjoy this story! By the way I don't own the Hunger Games :(!**

The beautiful waves of District 4 reached Finnick's bare feet. He had just had fishing lessons from his father. He thought it was boring at first but now he had learned to be patient he found it very interesting. Finnick walked into the shallow waves and closed his eyes. The sunset warmed his back he took a deep breath and he felt in utter harmony. As he stood he heard a terrible shriek. He opened his eyes and swam towards the source of the scream. Even though he was only 10 he knew how to swim, nearly everyone in district four knew how too. Finnick swam a little more and saw a girl splashing frantically, she looked about 9.

"Help!"she yelped. Finnick swam to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"I've got you!"he replied.

As Finnick dragged the girl to the shore he saw she had bright green eyes and brown hair.

"I thought everyone in four knew how to swim."said Finnick, looking at the girl. She sat up.

"I was just going for a little paddle."she spluttered.

"You probably stepped of the edge of the sand mound."said Finnick.

"What sand mound?"she asked, curiously.

"Well everyone knows that at the shallow part of the sand has a higher mound than the deep part. So you literally fell of the mound and it got deep."said Finnick.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me ehh..?"

"Finnick Odair."he said.

"Annie, Annie Cresta."she said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Annie Cresta."Finnick smiled.

Half an hour later, Annie and Finnick were walking across the sand talking.

"So how come you can't swim Annie?"asked Finnick curiously.

"Well my parents make nets for a living so I don't really need to swim."she replied.

"Okay. My Dad catches fish for a living."said Finnick.

"What about your mum?"asked Annie.

"She just stays at home and cooks amazing foods."said Finnick.

"Cool."said Annie. Finnick smiled and realized Annie had a string of seaweed in her hair.

"You've got seaweed on your hair, let me get it for you."said Finnick.

Finnick reached out and took the seaweed out of her hair. He realized her hair was dry. Her hair was now tangled and wild.

"So how come I don't see you at school then Annie?"asked Finnick.

"Well you are a year older than me, but anyways I get home schooled."she replied.

"Why?"Finnick asked curiously.

"Well my mum has a friend who's a retired teacher for kids our age and she retired a few years back. But she then relized that she loved her work but couldn't get her job back so my mum helped her out by giving her me to teach, it's fun though. Miss Green is really nice for an old woman."said Annie.

"She's a teacher for our age?"asked Finnick.

"Yep, only and as I'm a bright student she can't teach me any more so I may be going to school soon. I'm really nevous. I've only ever went to school when I was really young."said Annie.

"Well as you've said that your a bright student there isn't much to worry about, not much people at District 4 school are that bright."said Finnick.

"You are though."said Annie.

"I'm starting to like you even more Annie Cresta."grinned Finnick. Annie blushed.

"But seriously I can't do much, I sit at the front but my teacher, Mr Shaw, has a weird habit of droning on and on."said Finnick, it looked like he was falling asleep just thinking about it. Annie giggled.

"I'm sure he's not that bad."laughed Annie.

"You wait Annie Cresta, if you come to my school I'll introduce you two."said Finnick.

"Looking forward to it."said Annie.


	2. Chapter 2: School

1 week later...

The bell rang. Finnick slumped down into his seat. He yawned.

"Hey! I dare Odair..."said a boy with spiky brown hair and freckles. He cracked a grin.

"Hi Ben, What's up?"said Finnick, doing a handshake.

"Nothing much! Arghh, Here comes Shaw, Talk later?"asked Ben.

"Sure!"laughed Finnick. Ben laughed and ran to the chair at the back of the classroom.

"Everyone we have a new girl, her name is Annie Cresta."droned Mr Shaw. Finnick looked up from his bored posistion. He grinned as he saw the familiar tangled haired girl who hae had saved a week ago. Annie looked around anxiously.

"Miss Cresta can you please sit and the front next to Finnick."he said. Annie looked at the desk and smiled.

"Sure, Mr Shaw."she said. Mr Shaw twitched. As Annie sat down another girl walked in. She had long blonde hair upto her back and had bright blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late sir."she said.

"Sit down Florence."said Mr Shaw looking at his papers. Florence looked gazingly at Finnick and then frowned

"Sir, there is a girl in my seat."said Florence, annoyed. Mr Shaw looked up.

"Oh yes, I thought nobody sat their becaus eof you're lateness, Florence your new seat is next to Ben at the back."said Mr Shaw, looking back at his papers. Florence huffed and walked to the back.

Finnick laughed as he saw Ben acting chill next Florence, she was the prettiest girl in the school, frankly he had never noticed.

"Sup?"Ben said to Florence.

"Why is there a new girl in my seat."she said crossly.

"Her names Annie or something, but the real question you should be asking is do you think we'd make a cool couple?"smiled Ben. Florence scrowled.

Finnick looked towards his new partner. At least this one wouldn't be constantly sighing.

"Hi Annie! What are you doing in this class, your a year younger?"asked Finnick, excitedly

"Well, according to the school I was to bright to be in the other year so they moved me up!"squealed Annie, she was as excited as he was.

"I can't wait to see what you think of our school."said Finnick.

"Me too."said Annie. The grinned at each other and at the back Florence grinded her teeth.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!"muttered Florence.

"Who?"asked Ben.

"Finnick and Angie!"she said.

"Annie."corrected Ben.

"Whatever!"screamed Florence.

"Their just talking."said Ben. He hesitated and realized he was sitting next to a green eyed monster. She was so jealous!

"Or they may be gazing into each others eyes dreamily."said Ben, waiting for the fireworks.

"What!"screeched Florence. But her tantrum was cut short by Mr Shaw starting the class.

"Right class today we will be doing a bit of Maths, English, Geography and Art."said Mr Shaw.

"Ehh Maths!"groaned Finnick. Everyone laughed.

"Thank you for your opinion Mr Odair!"said Mr Shaw, sarcastically.

"I can help him study if he's bad at maths."piped up Florence. Finnick's eyes widened in the very idea, he was about to say 'No way ever!' When Annie spoke.

"I don't mind, I like maths."volunteered Annie, she raised her hand before hand.

"Thank you Annie, at least somebody here values the consept of raising a hand."said Mr Shaw.

Florence moaned and her eyes burned holes into the back of Annie's head.

"Thanks Annie, your a life saver!"said Finnick.

"I don't mind. Hey, I have had the best Idea! How about we ask if we can work together today?"said Annie.

"Great Idea, but usually Mr Shaw says individual work, no one listens though."said Finnick, shrugging. Annie raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Cresta?"asked Mr Shaw, smiling. He liked this well behaved young girl.

"Can I help Finnick, just for today I mean."asked Annie.

 _He won't let her! I mean come on its Mr Shaw. Stay silent or detention, kinda guy._ Thought Florence.

"Ok, in fact help him from now on, he needs to get his marks up."said Mr Shaw.

Florence's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yes!"squealed Finnick and Annie similtaneously. They hugged each other.

Florence's eyes widened.

"Hey! Finnick and Annie are hugging."Ben said, grinning. Finnick and Annie let go and turned to the front.

"I can't believe Finnick would be into someone so scruffy! I mean look at her hair! And Fannie doesn't even sound right, it should be Florick!"huffed Florence. Ben laughed.

"Hey! I bet there just friends! Why are you so jealous!"laughed Ben.

"Me jealous! Why would I be jealous of someone who didn't even brush her hair in the morning!"said Florence, exasperated.

"Whatever you say Drama Queen Florence!"said Ben, sniggering.


	3. Chapter 3: Annie's 1st School Morning

Florence was continously jealous of Finnck and Annie. Even if they just passed a pencil to one another she would get annoyed. Ben just sat back and watched the drama before his eyes, it was very funny to him. It all started in Maths which was the first subject of that day.

"So if I carry the two then it equals, ehh, I think its 1346?"asked Finnick, looking at Annie uncertainly.

"Correct! Your actually really good at maths Finn."said Annie.

"I can't believe I got it right, and I actually enjoyed solving it! Thanks Annie your my lucky charm!"said Finnick. They laughed.

"What are they laughing at? What can be so funny?"stated Florence.

"Bet it's not as funny as what I'm laughing at."sniggered Ben.

"I'm gonna find out."said Florence, ignoring him. She walked upto the front and 'accidentially' dropped her pencil by their desk.

"So how come you've always found maths hard?"asked Annie.

"I guess I didn't have a partner to encourage me."said Finnick, smiling.

"Well you do now."said Annie, warmly.

"Right lets look at question...Florence?"asked Finnick. Florence looked up, _Darn! S_ he cursed herself for being spotted.

"What are you doing?"asked Finnick.

"I'm, ehhh doing my laces."said Florence.

"Your not wearing any."said Finnick, puzzled. Florence looked at her slip-ons. _Darn again._ "Oh yeah! I meant I was picking up my pencil."said Florence.

"It takes that long to pick up a pencil?"asked Finnick.

"Yeah, sorry, I'd better, ehh, go."said Florence, she jogged back to her seat.

"Didn't go to plan?"asked Ben, not looking up from his work.

"Oh I hate that frizzy-haired freak!"said Florence.

Ben laughed.

After maths the class had english. Florence was now trying to keep a low profile.

"So the simlie is 'She was as hot as the sun'."said Finnick.

"Yep."said Annie, she was really enjoying school thanks to Finnick.

"What kind of hot? Hot as in boiling hot or hot as in super gorgeous."asked Finnick, he looked up when he relized what he just said, he then saw Annie's expression and blushed.

"Probably the first one."smiled Annie, strangely she blushed slightly too.

"Ok. So the metaphor is?"he asked.

"She is the sun."said Annie.

"That doesn't make sense."said Finnick.

"Well thats metaphors."said Annie.

"Ok."said Finnick, still confused.

"It probably means She is super gorgeous and the sun."joked Annie.

They both laughed.

At break time Finnick took Annie outside.

"What do you usually do at Break and Lunch?"asked Annie.

"Hang out with Ben and my mates."said Finnick.

"Sorry if by showing me around you can't do that."said Annie.

"No it's fine, any way your one of the mates now."said Finnick. Annie smiled.

"So over there is the bike sheds and over there is our hangout spot."said Finnick, pointing.

"Can you introduce me to your friends?"asked Annie.

"Sure."said Finnick. They both walked over to the small climbing frame.

"Hey! I dare Odair!"said Ben, when he saw them approching.

"That never gets old."said Finnick, doing the handshake.

"Tell me about it."said Ben

"You guys this is Annie, she's a mate of mine, Annie this is Ben, Sue, Zack and Tracy.

"Nice to meet you guys."said Annie.

"You too."smiled Ben.

"So Annie how come your new."asked Sue.

"Oh I got home-schooled."said Annie.

"Thats cool."said Tracy. Annie smiled.

"How come you already know Finnick?"asked Ben

"Oh we only met a week ago on the beach."said Annie. Finnick smiled.

"Oh watch out here comes Flo and her mates."said Sue. They all looked at them as the strutting group of girls approched. Florence was very popular and was the gang leader of The Pinks. Everyone called them that because they usually only wore pink. They loved to be in charge of everyone but that sometimes lead to bullying. Luckily Florence liked Finnick's group. Well Finnick anyway. The Pinks included: Florence, Sydney, Chelsea, Megan and Sasha. They all wore make up and loved their hair.

"Hi Finnick!"said Florence, playing with her hair. Ben sniggered.

"Ehhh, Hey florence."said Finnick, awkwardly.

"I was maybe wondering if you wanted to do something after school?"asked Florence, pouting.

"Emm I was actually gonna spend time with these guys, maybe another time?"said Finnick, quickly thinking up and escape route.

"Sure another time, I'll arrange it."she said before strutting of. The Pinks followed her.

Finnick put his face in his hands.

"Noooo!"he moaned.

"Smooth mate, you should just tell her your not interested."smirked Ben.

"I'm not gonna upset her! She's mental!"said Finnick.

"Well ok then, come on."Ben gestured. The group hoped onto the climbign frame and sat down.

Annie, Tracy and Sue began to talk about girl stuff, whilst Zack and Ben talked to Finnick.

"You know Finnick, As I'm Florence's new work partner she's not happy."said Ben. Finnick smirked.

"Really!"gasped Finnick, sarcastically.

"No not about me being her partner about Annie being yours, you know Florence fancies you."said Ben.

"Why is she not happy about Annie?"asked Finnick, confused. Zack smacked his forehead in a way when its plainly obvious.

"Keep up mate, she thinks there is something going on between you two."said Zack. Ben smirked.

"Me and Annie are just friends, Florence can think what she likes! I don't care."said Finnick.

"Thats what I like to hear! Don't let her run her perfectly manicured fingers all over you!"said Ben.

"I don't anyway."said Finnick.

"No but you do."said Zack, pointing to Ben.

"Shut up!"smirked Ben, slapping Finnick and Zack who were now laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: Annie's 1st School Afternoon

After break it was Geography. The class already knew about all the districts, it was just a recap.

"So this is Us."said Finnick, pointing to an empty map. The map had all the places of Panem but they had to fill in the names.

"Yep! Write it in then."said Annie.

"And that's District 1?"asked Finnick.

"Nope, thats the Capitol."said Annie.

"Okay! That is District 12!"said Finnick.

"That's nothing!"laughed Annie.

"How can that be nothing?"said Finnick.

"Its the remains of District 13."said Annie.

"I'm terrible at Geography!"said Finnick.

"No your not! Lets colour them in now."said Annie. They both coloured the countries in.

"What are you doing!"said Annie, grabbing Finnick's pencil.

"I'm colouring District 4 orange, can I have that back?"said Finnick, grabbing the pencil.

"District 4 should be blue!"said Annie, grabbing it back.

"How do you know what colour it is!"said Finnick. They began having a tug of war with the pencil. Then at the back of the class they heard Florence say...

"If I had it my way I'd change District 4 to FlorenceLand!" Ben rolled his eyes.

Finnick and Annie looked at each other.

"Maybe we should colour it in pink then!"said Finnick, they both burst out laughing.

After having lunch in the canteen they had art.

"Finn? What are you going to paint?"asked Annie.

"I have no idea!"said Finn.

"I'm going to try to paint that apple over there."said Annie, she pointed to the one Mr Shaw was eating.

"It'll all be gone by the time you paint it."said Finnick.

"Ok I have another idea!"said Annie.

At the back of the class Florence was gazing at the back of Finnicks head.

"He's just so dreamy!"said Florence. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"I mean isn't this shade of blue dreamy!"she said, embarrassed.

"Right."said Ben, sarcastically. Florence suddenly had a light bulb moment.

Annie decided to pastel Finn. She did it so he was unaware, in the picture he wasn't looking at her, he was concentrating on his work. She carefully did his golden hair colour and fluttering eyelashes. She didn't show his bright blue eyes because he was looking down at the work.

At the end of the lesson everyone had to show each other their work.

"First Finnick!" said Mr Shaw.

"Hi everyone, I did a trident!"he said. Everyone looked at the stick with spikes on his paper. Annie had to hold back sympathetic laughter. Ben couldn't.

"Nice twig Finnick!"said Ben, spluttering. Finnick rolled his eyes.

"Well good attempt."said Mr Shaw, awkwardlly.

It was now down to two artworks left to show. They were Florence and Annie.

"I decided to do Finn, as he was sitting next to me."blushed Annie. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of it. It only captured one side of his face looking down at the perfectly pasteled table but the whole piece looked amazing.

"Wow Annie!"said Finn.

"Good Job!"said Ben. Florence huffed.

"Florence?"asked Mr Shaw.

She showed her work.

"Its obviously a picture of..."

"A snickman."said Ben! Everyone laughed, it was so bad nobody recognised it as Finnick. Florence blushed embarassed.

The final lesson was an unexpected music lesson. They all had to sing famous Panem lullubys and the anthem.

"Next, Annie can you sing the valley song originated from District 12?"asked Mr Shaw.

"I'm an amzing singer nobody is going to beat me!"said Florence to Ben.

"Right."

Annie begun.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

 _A bed of grass a soft green pillow._

After that it was like the lyrics weren't their, it was just the sound of her voice. She sounded like an angel. Her voice was so sweet and pure, so perfect in every way. When she finished everyone was speechless. Especially Florence. Finnick was the first to break the silence.

"Wow!"he whispered.

"A round of applause!"grinned Mr Shaw.

"I don't believe it!"said Florence.

As Annie sat down Finnick looked at her, she was like an angel.

"That was, I can't find words! How did you learn to sing like that?"asked Finnick.

"It just came naturally."she replied.

When school ended Finnick stopped Annie by the gates.

"So how was your first day?"he asked.

"Amazing!"she replied. They hugged for an endless amount of time.

"Well I'll see you tommorrow?"he said, just as he was about to walk of she grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Did you finally have a good time at school?"she asked.

"Yes, thanks to you!"said Finnick. They then hugged once more.

Annie's first week of school had passed very easily. Finnick had found a real difference in learning when Annie turned up. He didn't find the need to scratch his eyes out when it got to midday anymore. If anything he was sad when the bell rang to signal end of the day.

"Right class I need you to all do the homework for Monday."said Mr Shaw. Most people groaned, not Finnick though. He actually had a new fondness for maths.

"Whats wrong with you Finnick? Don't tell me you want to spend your weekend doing maths."smirked Ben.

"I don't mind."hummed Finnick. Annie giggled.

"If you from a week ago could see you now, you would be checking to see if you were mentally unstable."smirked Annie. Ben nodded in agreement.

"Whatever! What are you guys doing on the weekend?"asked Finnick, collecting his books.

"Chillaxing!"said Ben.

"Beach."said Annie.

"Make sure you don't drown this time!"smirked Finnick. Ben laughed, all there friends now knew how they had met. Annie didn't mind though.

"Well you could come and help me if you think I need it!"said Annie, wittily before walking out the door. Ben whistled.

"Fiesty!"spoked Ben. Finnick laughed.

"Yep, See you on monday Ben."he said before sprinting out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beach

Finnick woke up saturday morning feeling utterly rested. He had slept like a log, it had been a busy week. As he entered the kitchen the heavenly smell of hot buttered toast wafted up his nose, he sat down by the table.

"Morning Mum!"said Finnick.

"Morning Finesse!"she replied. His mother had strange nicknames for him.

"Ahhh Toast! Yum!"he said. She smiled.

When he was down breakfast he ran up stairs and got changed. He then combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He then ran out of the house. He was wearing a blue and white shirt and beige shorts. He ran down to the beach hoping to do some swimming where he saw Annie, he ran towards her.

"Hey Annie!"said Finnick.

"Hey Finn."she replied.

"What to go swimming?"he asked.

"Ha ha!"she said.

"I'm serious, I'm sure I can help you get better!"he said.

"Maybe later."she said.

"Ok."he replied.

"But I will do some paddling."she said.

"Ok sure!"he said.

They both went into the shallow waters, carefully eyeing the edge of the mound. They then began splashing each other.

Florence walked out of her front door. She lived by the beach so she could just about see it from her house. She opened up her mirror to check her make up. She was going to 'accidentally' walk into Finnick. Just as she walked down the path a little further, she could see Finnick and Annie splashing each other and laughing. She growled and stomped back into her house.

"That was fun."said Finnick. They both sat on the sand.

"Totally."said Annie.

"So what do you think of the class, honestly?"asked Finnick.

"Honestly? You are funny, Ben is funny and ridiculous, Florence is well, ehhh, princess..."said Annie.

"I agree with that one!"said Finnick.

"Hey Finn?"asked Annie.

"Yes Annie."said Finnick.

"When's your birthday?"asked Annie.

"In two weeks actually. Yours?"asked Finnick.

"A month."replied Annie.

"I don't like my birthdays."said Finnick.

"Why not?"asked Annie.

"Because it constently reminds me that I'm one year closer to being put into that bowl at the reaping."shuddered Finnick.

"I hate Reapings, its so depressing how we watch a kid go up on stage, paraded about and then thrown into an arena facing life or death."said Annie.

"Nobody likes there birthdays. It's kind of like a curse."said Finnick.

"But your still ten, your first get reaped when your twelve."said Annie.

"I know but its my eleventh birthday in two weeks. Then I'm only a year away."said Finnick.

"I am dreading next reaping, its awful to watch."said Annie.

"Yeah its only entertaining for the Capitol people, they are all safe."replied Finnick.

"When is the reaping?"asked Annie.

"Two months away."said Finnick.

"Poor children."said Annie.

"Could be worse. Not much people need tesserae."said Finnick.

"Thats because we are a career district and we get fresh fish."said Annie. Finnick grinned.

"Do you think I would ever be reaped?"asked Finnick.

"I don't know Finn, thats something we could never know. But in these times the odds are never in our favor."said Annie, sad.

"Its a stupid line."said Finnick.

"Yep. I've got to go, I'll see you at school on Monday?"asked Annie.

"Yeah, see you at school."said Finnick.

As Annie left Finnick stared at the waves trying to imagine his future.


	6. Chapter 6: Finnick's Birthday

Finnick woke up and groaned. He was now eleven and the words _one more year left_ drummed in his ears. He walked down the stairs and slumped into a chair.

"Mornin' "he said, with his hand supporting his chin.

"Morning, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed."said his mother when she saw him slouched.

"I'm dreading my next birthday."he said.

"Slow down champ, lets focus on this birthday shall we."she said before placing creamy hot chocolate and pastries down in front of him.

"Thanks mum."he mumbled before sipping some hot chocolate.

"Your welcome. Your father is working so your friends won't be able to see him."she said.

"Thats fine, I don't want him making my party reak of fish."he joked. She laughed.

"Are you sure you just want your five friends, because I know plenty of people who would want to come."she said.

"Me too but I don't want them."he said, thinking of florence. He shuddered.

Finnick got ready and a hour after he had breakfast his friends arrived. Ben came first, then tracy, then Zack then Sue.

"Where's Annie?"sighed Finnick, looking out the window.

"She'll by here mate, why do you like her?"grinned Ben.

"No! I just want _all_ my friends here."replied Finnick.

As everyone was helping themselves to food there was a knock on the door. It was Annie, she was gasping for breath as if she had just ran there.

"Sorry I'm late Finn."she gasped.

"Thats ok. Your here now."grinned Finnick. She smiled back.

They both walked into the living room. The others looked up.

"Finally! Finnick's pacing was driving me up the wall."said Ben. The other three laughed. Annie and Finnick sat down.

"Right presents."said Finnick, rubbing his hands together.

"I got you a Trident pencil and pen."said Ben. He handed over a trident shaped pencil and pen and a card.

"Thanks mate."said Finnick.

"I got you a t-shirt that says _Oceanlover._ "said Sue.

"Cheers!"said Finnick.

"I got you a watch."said Zack.

"I got you a yo yo."said Tracy. Finnick grinned, he looked at Annie's present, it was all wrapped up.

"I got you a well, you should unwrap it."said Annie, blushing.

Finnick carefully unwrapped the seagull paper. He found a homemade armband with seashells and gems sewn to it.

"Wow Annie! Did you make this?"asked Finnick. She nodded. He grinned.

"Right lets get on with some party games!"said Ben. Everyone laughed. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."said Finnick, getting up. As he opened the door he turned back to the living room where Ben was telling a joke. He laughed and faced the person. _Oh no!_

"Hey Finnick!"said Florence.

"What are you doing here?"asked Finnick.

"Well it's your birthday so here you are."she said, handing him a present.

"Ok, thanks, bye."he said, he was closing the door when she stopped it with her foot.

"I thought you'd want me in you party."she pouted.

"Well you thought wrong then."he said, once again trying to close the door before she stopped him.

"Why?"she said. He was about to answer when Annie came running next to him.

"Hurry Finn! Ben is telling another funny jo...Oh..Hi!"she said, noticing Florence. Florence grinded her teeth. _Of course he'd here round, she's so scruffy and what is with the 'Finn'?_

"Hi."she managed.

"I'll be a second Annie."smiled Finnick. She jogged back to the living room.

"Look Florence, I like you and everything but I didn't invite you, so could you please go?"he asked, as sweetly he could manage.

"I like you too!"she grinned, completely ignoring te rest of the sentence.

"Can you go then Florence?"he asked.

"No."she said, before prancing into the house. He scrowled and slammed the door. Everyone in the living room looked at Florence shocked, Finnick embarassed scratched the back of his neck and tugged his earlobe.


	7. Chapter 7: Keep Calm and Run Away

**Chapter 7: Keep Calm and Run Away!**

Everyone gauped at Florence. The atmosphere was electric.

"Hi!"she said. Everyone didn't feel like saying hi back, but Annie being well-mannered decided to say hi.

"Hello Florence!"she smiled. Florence frowned, Annie's smile disappeared slightly.

"Florence I didn't invite you so can you please..."his sentence was interrupted by his mother who walked into the room.

"Oh! Hello Florence! It's so good to see you. Are you staying?"asked His mother. Finnick shook his head, everyone did apart from Finnick's mother who wasn't looking at them.

"Yes Mrs Odair! I am!"she grinned. Everyone groaned. Annie didn't, again she was well-mannered.

"Well sit down, make yourself comfortable."said Mrs Odair, before leaving the room.

Florence perched on the arm of the sofa. Everyone pretended like she wasn't there.

"Well what party game do you want to play?"grinned Ben.

"Well maybe..."Finnick was interrupted once again.

"Party games! Your eleven! Not seven!"laughed Florence.

"Well we want too."said Tracy. Florence frowned.

"Your not a baby are you Casey?"asked Florence.

"No, and its Tracy."said Tracy, annoyed.

"Whatever! And as your apparantly not a baby why are you playing games for children?"she laughed.

"We are children."spoke up Sue.

"Sue, sue, sue you have no clue! Hey that rhymed! Anyways those games are boring."said Florence.

"Not to us."said Zack.

"Whatever."said Florence. Finnick stared at all his miserable friends, he then ran into the kitchen.

"Hey don't look at the cake!"gasped his Mum, covering it up.

"Mum! Don't bring the cake until very later on!"said Finnick.

"Why?"she asked.

"Because we aren't hungry now!"he said. The real reason was he didn't want Florence to ruin the moment.

Finnick ran back into the living room. Sue, Tracy and Annie were trying to get the dance mat and karoke machine ready.

"Why do you want those girly things again?"asked Zack. Finnick grinned.

"For a laugh."said Finnick. Ben grinned.

"Yeh! I can show off my moves!" Ben said. Finnick laughed. When everyone was occupied Finnick walked towards Ben.

"We have to get rid of her."he said. Ben nodded and ran into the Kitchen. When he came back he had a class of water. He approched Florence who was filing her nails.

"Hey Florence."said Ben.

"Hmmm."she said without looking up.

"Well I was wondering, oops! I dropped my change."he bent down and so did the glass, pouring water all over her skirt.

"BEN YOU CLUMSY CLUTZ!"she screamed.

"Whoops! Maybe you should go home and change it."said Ben. She though about it, then relized it would take forever to get one that matched her top.

"Its fine! Its just water it will dry."she huffed.

"Got the Karoke machine ready."said Tracy. Finnick tryed to cheer up from Ben's failed attempt.

"Ok, Annie? How about you sing?"he smiled. Annie blushed.

"Ok."she said. Everyone looked excited, apart from Florence who rolled her eyes.

"I think I should sing!"said Florence, getting up.

"No its fine, Annie can sing."said Ben. Florence frowned and slouched by the chair.

"What song?"asked Annie.

"Set it to You and I By Celeste Posh."said Sue. Celeste Posh was a pretty good Capitol singer.

"Ok, its a bit tricky, but I'll try."smiled Annie. She looked at the screen where the lyrics will show.

"Wait for this song, we need two singers. Remember Celeste sang with her boyfriend Marcus, so you can't sing it, oh well!"smirked Florence.

"Finn? Could you sing it with me?"asked Annie. Florence frowned.

"Yeah, Why not, we'll have a laugh."said Finnick. Annie smiled and handed him the other mic. The music started, the group watched. It was Anniesm turn to sing.

 _Tonight, I'm going to dress super pretty._

 _Because I'm going to the Capitol city._

 _Why don't you tag along too?_

 _We'll have fun just me and youuuu!_

Everyone gauped at her pop singing voice. Florence looked away, did it have to be a love song she thought. It was Finnick's turn he was nervous but he didn't actually sound that bad.

 _Sure thing!_

 _I just need to dress smart with a bit of bling!I can't wait to view all the sights._

 _Even get almost blinded with the dazzling lights!_

Everyone gauped about how good they sounded. And even though Capitol lyrics always sounded super cheesy they actually made it sound good. They both sang the chorus.

 _It's just youuu and iiiiiii,_

 _The day's just yours and minnnne!_

 _The ultimate greatness is gonna weigh a tonnnne!_

 _But we'll have soooooo much fuuuun!_

It sounded weird how the Capitol lyrics always stretched words but Annie's voice made it sound great. Finnick wasn't that bad himself. Everyone clapped apart from Florence. Finnick and Annie danced and sang. Finnick spun Annie towards his chest and out again. They both moved together in unison and it looked really great.

 _With you life is just so cool._

 _But around you sometimes I blush and act a fool._

 _Its because I like you, I wish I could give you a clue,_

 _About how much I really love you._

Finnick and Annie waltzed around the room. It was so funny. Finnick sang next.

 _I wish I could tell her, about how I really feel._

 _Maybe she'll laugh and act as if its no big deal._

 _But I wish I could just give her a clue._

 _About how much I really love you._

They sang the chorus one last time. Finnick and Annie stood so close, staring into each others eyes, clutching their microphones. The grinned.

 _It's just youuu and iiiiiii,_

 _The day's just yours and minnnne!_

 _By the way I have to tell you something I'm nervous what do I do?_

 _Tell them! Speak up! Ehh? By the way I really love you!_

The last lyrics where ment to be when the singers acted nervous by tyring to tell the truth of how they felt but Finnick and Annie tried to keep back giggles. The capitol had strange songwriters.

"That was epic!"said Ben.

"We never knew you could sing like that!"said Zack.

"Ahhh! You sound so good together!"said Tracy.

"Wicked dance moves!"spoked Ben, again.

"My turn!"said Sue.

They all laughed, except Florence.


	8. Chapter 8: Slow Dance

After everyone had a go at the Karoke machine they all used the dance mat. Florence was in an utter strop and hadn't used any of them.

"My turn!"said Ben, through a mouthful of crisps. They all laughed.

The reason why Finnick couldn't stand up to Florence or tell her how he thought was because he didn't want ot upset her. Not because he liked her, he shuddered at the thought, but because he knew an angry Florence was a big thing to happen. She was super popular. But also because he was a nice guy and he didn't want to hurt anyone, plus the thing he didn't want was a crying girl at his party.

Ben did mini moon walks on the mat. He kicked all the arrows and did the robot. They all laughed. It was Annie's turn. Even though she was a good singer she didn't have much confidence in dancing.

"Its hopeless, I'm a rubbish dancer!"she said. Finnick smirked.

"You did pretty well before, with me when we were singing. She smirked too.

"Ok, show me how its down Mr Moves."she said.

"Ok, Sue put on some music."said Finnick. Sue mischeviously turned it to a slow song.

"No! Not that type of song, I haven't practiced slow dance."he said.

"Or maybe its because you don't want to dance to a song like this with a girl."smirked Tracy.

Finnick Blushed. Zack sniggered and Ben laughed so hard he fell of the sofa. Florence broke out of her trance, she huffed.

"No, thats not the reason."said Finnick, although he was secretly embarassed because that was kind of the reason.

"It's fine Finn, I don't mind, we can dance bad together!"said Annie.

"Emm, ok."said Finnick. They approched each other awkwardly. Ben wolf-whistled.

"Shut up!"said Finnick. Annie smirked. Finnick blushed as he placed his hand on Annie's waist.

"1, 2, 3, 1,2,3."said Sue.

"Hmmm, Hmmmm."hummed Ben, with the music.

Finnick and Annie moved together in slow dance motion. They did occasionally step on each others toes but they tried to ignore it. Florence had to resist the urge to yank Annie away from Finnick painfully.

Finnick smiled as him and Annie danced together. Occasionally Annie would do a spin. When it was getting to teh end of the slow song Finnick spun Annie so they were far apart and they stretched their arms out. Then he spun her back towards him. When she was leaning on his chest he dipped her to the floor where her hair dangled beneath her. He made sure he didn't drop her. They song ended with them two staring at each other. Ben's second wolf-whistle brought them back out of their trance.

"You two are great dancers, are your toes sore though?"he smirked. Finnick pulled Annie back up.

"We're fine."said Finnick.

"You guys are so sweet though! It makes me want to..."Ben did a vomiting gesture and made horrible noises.

"Be quiet Bengy."said Finnick.

"Right now that you've demonstrated your "epic" dance moves can we do duels on the dance mat?"asked Tracy.

"Sure."said Finnick.

Tracy and Sue went on the mat and dueled.

"This party sucks!"said Florence.

"Well you think that, I think it's pretty cool, like you."said Ben, flirting.

"Arghhhh!"said Florence. Finnick chuckled. Finnick and his friends were all ignoring Miss Princess, who was in a sulk, again.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye Drama Queen

Finnick felt hungry all of a sudden.

He went to the food table. As he was helping himself to crisps Annie came up behind him.

"Your pretty good at slow dancing."she said.

"Ehhh, thanks."said Finnick, awkwardly. His cheeks flushed pink.

"Ahh look he's blushing."said Florence, ease dropping. Finnick and Annie looked at Florence.

"Whats wrong with you."said Florence, talking to Annie. Everyone stopped talking as Florence approched Annie. When Florence was directly in front of her she spoke again.

"Well freak I asked you a question."said Florence, meanly. Finnick was right next to Annie and could see she was shaking slightly.

"What do you mean?"whispered Annie.

"I mean, why are you hitting on Finnick, its clear he likes me!"said Florence.

"I think thats all in your head."said Ben.

"Your one to talk you don't even have a brain inside that head of yours."said Florence. Ben laughed.

"Many people have said that to me and guess what I don't care! Who cares if your crazy, its better then vain and arrogant."said Ben.

"Whatever! So Cresta. Are you too stupid to answer my questions properly, you Crazy freak!"said Florence. Annie was shaking a lot now, her eyes were stinging too. Something in Finnick snapped. This was the final straw.

"Whats wrong with you Florence! You come to my party uninvited and act like you own the place! Now say sorry to Annie now!"he yelled. Florence smirked.

"Look your boyfriends sticking up for you! Well guess what? He's my boyfriend so keep your dog paws off him!"yelled Florence. Tears spilled down Annie's cheeks. Finnick beacame louder, much louder.

" I WILL NEVER EVER BE YOUR BOYFRIEND FLORENCE! EVEN IF WE WERE THE LAST PEOPLE ON EARTH! YOU ARE THE MOST HORRIBLE SELF-CENTRED RUDE COW I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO MEET! NOW I WILL TELL YOU AGAIN, SAY SORRY TO ANNIE AND MEAN IT. EVEN IF IT TAKES YOU SO MUCH EFFORT THAT YOU BREAK ONE OF YOUR STUPID NAILS!"screamed Finnick. Ben smirked. Tracy, Zack and Sue were shocked. Annie stared at Finnick in a shocked face too. Florence now looked like she was going to cry.

"To think I actually I liked someone so rude! I will never ever say sorry!"wept Florence.

"THEN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BLONDE BIG-HEADED PIG!"yelled Finnick. Florence left the room and they all heard the door slam.

"Wow Mate!"said Ben. Finnick let out a deep breath. Annie looked at everyone and suddenly hugged Finnick.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Finn!"said Annie. She was hugging him so tight.

"Annie, I can't breath."said Finnick. She let go immediately.

"Oh Sorry!"she said. She then kissed him on the cheek. For Finnick it was totally unexpected. Ben wolf-whistled. Finnick had never been kissed by a girl, even on the cheek. He blushed.

"Ehhh Thanks Annie, and of course I'd stick up for you, your my friend."said Finnick.

After that the party really was great. They all danced. They all played games. And when the cake came they all were excited.

When the party was approching the end Finnick's mother got them all to sit on the sofa, to take a photo. It was a squeeze but they all got on.

Finnick sat in the middle with Annie sitting on his right and Ben on his left. Zack sat on Ben's other side. And Sue and Tracy sat together on Annie's other side. Just before Finnick's mother snapped the photo Annie leaned her head on Finnick's shoulder. He didn't mind. They all grinned.

"I think this photo is the best present and that I got to spend the day with my best friends."said Finnick.

"Man! Don't go soft on us!"said Ben. They all laughed.

When they all left apart from Finnick and Annie, Finnick was genuinely sad that his eleventh birthday party was over. I mean he still had a whole year till his twelfth birthday.

Annie hugged Finnick and before she left she said

"You were the best present, I reckon."she said.

Even though what she said din't exactly make sense, he smiled anyway. He then waved goodbye as she closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Fannie vs Florence

After the party there was unexpected consequences. Finnick's gang all expected Florence's gang to make their life misery. But it was very different. Florence ignored them. Even though she sat next to Ben in class she kept her mouth shut. It was because it still stung of how cross he had been with her. Finnick ddin't regret it though. He had, had enough of Little Miss Annoyign who constantly sulked at the back.

Annie and Finnick continued to work together well. And school life had actually got better.

A month afterwards, Annie's bithday arrived. It was her tenth so she had two years until she'd be put into the reaping bowls. She was really excited though. She was going to have a Beach party, where she'd invite her friends to have fun at the beach, whilst her father would do a barbeque.

In the morning of her Birthday she woke up and grinned from ear to ear. She was sure to have the best birthday ever as it was the first one with friends. After she had her special Birthday breakfast she got prepared and got changed into a lovely blue dress. She then went to her mum in the lounge.

"Bye Mum! I'm going around Finn's before the party."she said.

"Ok darling, the party will be ready at three."her mum replied. Annie grinned and ran out the house and straight for Finn's house.

Just as she was getting to the house she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorr.."she stopped when she relized who she had bumped into.

"Watch where your going Crazy Cresta."said Florence. Annie hated grudges.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened at Finn's birthday last month, I'm sure he didn't mean it."said Annie.

"Yeah he did."replied Florence.

"Look I've got to go."said Annie. But Florence stopped her.

"He did mean it but I'm mainly cross at you."said Florence.

"Why?"asked Annie.

"Because, I've had a crush on him forever ok, and everytime I was around him I acted a fool. Then you turn up and he turns all like he was then. It was like someone ripped out my heart and smashed it to pieces. I wouldn't of had to feel so empty for a month if you hadn't met Finnick."said Florence.

"I'm sorry you feel like that, I truely am but I met Finn and theres nothing any of us could do to of stopped that."said Annie. Florence grabbed Annie's arm.

"Felt like that, past tense. I've now got over it but you still need to be taught a lesson."said Florence. Annie stared at Florence with wide eyes. But she sighed when she saw Finnick running up the road, presumably looking for her,

"Annie!"said Finnick, running upto her. He stopped when he saw Florence with her, but then he picked up his pace when he saw she was clutching Annie's Arm.

"Finn!"said Annie. Florence frowned. But she didn't look beat.

"Get of her Florence!"yelled Finnick.

"Sure thing!"said Florence, letting go but not before giving Annie a hard slap on the cheek.

"Oww!"shrieked Annie. Finnick ran upto Florence and pushed her to the ground.

"Your an utter psycho Florence!"he yelled before looking at Annie to see if she had any marks, he then hugged her. Florence ran of in tears.

"She slapped me Finn!"wept Annie.

"I know! Sorry I couldn't stop it. But what kind of person hits a girl on her Birthday?"he stated. Annie giggled through tears.

"A mean one."she replied. They walked to Finnicks house and sat down on the sofa. Finnick fetched some ice for Annie's face.

"Thanks Finn."

"It's your birthday, lets have fun."smiled Finnick.


	11. Chapter 11: Annie's Birthday

Annie's cheek didin't sting anymore. She was playing tag with Finnick around his house before the party. Finnick hid behind the sofa. Annie crept up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Tag!"she yelled. She laughed as he chased her. They were both really fast. Annie ran towards the kitchen and ducked when Finnick lunged his hand for her shoulder. By the time they got back to the living room, Finnick was tired. He collapsed on the sofa. Annie jumped onto the cushion next to him.

"I win!"she giggled. Finnick smiled at Annie.

"Oh yeah?"he challenged. He grabbed her and pinned her down on the sofa. She was utterly trapped as he loomed over her.

"I win."he said.

She laughed. They both did. They stayed looking at each other for what felt like ages. She smirked.

"Are you just gonna stay there or what?"she said. Finnick laughed. He looked at her eyes, they were so beautiful. Finnick moved his arms so Annie could get up.

"So what are we going to do now?"asked Finnick. Annie shrugged.

"I really liked singing with you."said Annie. Finnick blushed.

"Yeah it was nice."said Finnick.

"Hey! I have a great idea. How about we write a song to sing in front of everyone on my beach party!"she said.

"In front of everyone."said Finnick, anxiety filling him.

"You could sing fine in front of Ben, he's more nerve racking then anyone."said Annie.

"True. Ok lets do it."said Finnick.

They went up stairs into his room and sat by his desk.

"Ok whats it going to be about?"asked Annie.

"The beach or District four or birthdays."thought Finnick.

"How about all of them."said Annie.

"Ok. Anything could be better than the capitol lyrics."said Finnick.

After what felt like forever. Annie looked up and said,

"Finished!"

"Cool, Hey lets go to the beach, the party is going to start soon."said Finnick.

And sure enough when they got their Annie's parents, Sue, Tracy, Zack and Ben where there.

The smell of cooking meat on teh barbeque wafted into Annie's face.

"Yum! Burgers!"she laughed.

"Not yet! Go play first."said Annie's mum.

They all took of their clothes because they were wearing swimming suits underneath and they ran into the sea.

"Be careful of the sand mound."said Finnick and Annie simultaneously. They laugh.

The group all splashed each other. Zack and Ben carried Sue and through her into the deep end. She swam back and sent a huge wave towards them. They laughed as splashed each other.

"Right presents!"yelled Annie. They all went to the sand and sat down.

Sue got her a pearl bracelet. Tracy got her some gem earings. Zack got her a small purse and Ben got her pen.

"A pen! Mate birthday present fail!"laughed Finnick. Ben smirked.

"What did you get her then Odair?"asked Ben. Finnick took out a beautiful crystal locket from his pocket. Annie gasped.

"How did you afford that?"asked Ben. Finnick blushed.

"I saved up, a lot."said Finnick. Annie was crying happy tears.

"Thanks Finn!"she then hugged him.

"Ahhhh!"said Sue and Tracy.

"Ewwww!"said Zack and Ben. They all laughed. Then Annie's parents brought a beautiful homemade chocolate seashell cake to them. They all sang happy birthday and Annie blew out the candles.

"Thanks you guys."smiled Annie. This was the best birthday ever.

Hidden in some beach bushes were Florence and The pinks. They were spying at the party, for no reason at all.

"Argghh! Its that Crazy Cresta's birthday!"said Florence.

"Lovely necklace, isn't it."said Chelsea. Florence looked at her.

"Shut up!"she growled.

 _I want that necklace! How dare he give it to her._ Florence thought.

The group helped themselves to cake.

"You guys were wrote a song, Do you want to clap along."said Annie.

"Awesome!"said Sue. They all watched, even Annie's parents looked curious. Finnick and Annie had brought microphones. But they were doing the song to no music but with the clapping it wouldn't really matter.


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday's Back Home

"Its called Birthday's back home."said Annie. They all watched. Obviously Annie was the main singer.

 _ **I wake up in the morning and smile straight away.**_

 _ **'Cause I know the day's gonna be good cause its my birthday.**_

 _ **I get up and get ready get my swimming suit and run to the beach.**_

 _ **With the sand in my toes I know days like this are hard to reach.**_

They all clapped. They were smiling too at Annie's voice. They both sang the chorus.

 _ **Its my birthday in District 4**_

 _ **Its like the whole world doesn't matter anymore.**_

 _ **The sun raise on my back and my feet covered in sea foam.**_

 _ **Just reminds me of birthdays back home.**_

 _ **Birthdays back home! Birthdays back home!**_

 _ **With me and the beach its hard to feel alone!**_

Annie's parents didn't know their daughter could sing so good. They smiled, shocked.

 _ **When my friends turn up we go and find a sea cave.**_

 _ **We laugh as the sea brings us floating white waves!**_

 _ **The wind and salt spray in the summer air.**_

 _ **We mess around and laugh like we just don't care.**_

Florence grinded her teeth as Finnick twirled Annie.

"Let's just go."she said. They all walked away.

 _ **Because its Birthdays back home! Birthdays back home!**_

 _ **Birthdays back home! Beachs and fish.**_

 _ **Now its time to make my birthday wish!**_

Ben cheered. And they all laughed. Finnick and Annie danced together too.

 _ **Its my birthday in Disrtict 4**_

 _ **Its like the whole world doesn't matter anymore.**_

 _ **The sun raise on my back and my feet covered in sea foam.**_

 _ **Just reminds me of birthdays back home.**_

 _ **Birthdays back home! They are always one to miss.**_

 _ **Blow out my candles. I wish that everyday can be like this!**_

They all clapped applause. That was the great ending to the day.

"Darling! Why din't you tell us that you can sing so good?"said Annie's mum.

"Well its only something I discovered recently. I only sign though when I'm really really happy."she replied.

"You guys rocked!"said Ben.

"I can't believe you actually wrote a song! It was great!"said Sue.

"Amazing!"said Tracy.

"Wicked."said Zack.

They all helped themselves to burgers and said there goodbyes.

"See you at school."they all said.

Finnick and Annie were left sitting on the beach.

"You really do sing great."said Finnick.

"I reckon I'm only going to save my voice for special occasion."said Annie.

"Ok. I'll see you at school."said Finnick.

"Yeah. Thanks again for the necklace, its beautiful."said Annie.

"All you need to do now is find the right pictures to put in it."said Finnick.

"I'll decide some other time."said Annie. They hugged and Finnick left.

Annie was left staring at the waves. But even though this had been one of the happiest days of her life she coudln't help thinking.

 _Two years to go._


	13. Chapter 13: 62nd Hunger Games Reaping

A month after Annie's Birthday it was the reaping for the 62th Hunger Games. They didn't have their names in yet, thankfully but it was still horrible to watch what they might go through in a few years.

In the morning Annie combed her usually tangled hair and slipped into a grey dress. She tied her shoe laces and tied a bow around her head. It was to keep the hair out of her face as she didn't like it up.

She and her mother walked out their front door and headed for the town square. Everything looked bleak and dull. Which was strange as District four usually was warm and sunny. But it was liek the weather knew what today was.

"Don't worry sweetie you've still got two years."said her mother, smiling weakly.

Annie couldn't smile, she was still sad for all the children who were going to be condemned to death.

Finnick got up and washed his face. He then put on a clean white shirt and wore grey shorts. His father had shined his shoes the previous morning. Everyone had to make an effort to dress smart because Reaping day was meant to be special. Special is the complete antithesis of what it was. Also because they were being broadcasted all over Panem.

His mother walked with him to the section where you go if your overage or underage. Finnick could spot Annie standing next to her mother, holding her hand. He caught her eye and he gave a small smile, she weakly returned it.

When everyone was assembled Finnick looked at the stage, he could spot Mags the mentor for district four sitting down on the stage. He also saw some peacekeeper. Then he saw a flash of colour as the District four escort, Camilla stepped on stage. She was wearing a bright luminous yellow dress that puffed out at the end. She had dies her short ear length hair green and her lips were half orange and half pink. Her eyelashes were red and her eyes were bright blue. She looked like an ordinary capitol citizin, but not a ordinary person.

"Welcome everyone! It's teh 62nd Hunger Games!"she cheered. Everyone stared at her as if she was mad.

"Firstly I'm going to show you a special video."she pointed to the giant screen. Finnick pushed his eyes to watch.

 _War, terrible_ war... Finnick swore it was the same video, the same footage every year.

After it was over Camilla fixed the mic.

"Ok Lets start with the girls!"she giggled. Her hand dived into the bowl and her claw fingernails grabbed a piece of paper. Everyone took a deep breath.

"Sarah Faegan."said Camilla. So many girls let out a sigh, they were safe for that girl who looked about sixteen marched to the stage. She was one of the people who would have volunteered anyway.

"Now the boys."said Camilla. Once again Camilla dipped her hand into the bowl.

"Darren Pecnell."she said. Sadly a boy who looked twelve walked upto the stage, shaking from head to foot.

"We have our tributes! Shake hands you two."said Camilla. They shoke hands.

Everyone exited the square. Finnick ran to Annie.

"That was awful! Poor kid!"said Annie. Finnick nodded. Suddenly there was a shriek.

"MY BABY!"screamed a women who resembled Darren, she was probably his mother.

Annie looked at her sadly, the peacekeepers dragged her away to stop her making a spectacle of herself.

Finnick and Annie said a quick goodbye to their mums before heading for the beach. When they got there they sat on the sand. Neither of them wanted to say anything.

"I hate the Capitol!"whispered Finnick. Annie anxiously looked around.

"Don't say that too loudly, you can never be sure if they're watching."she said. Finnick nodded.

"I mean Darren doesn't stand a chance, he may be older than us but he is only twelve."said Finnick.

"I know."said Annie. They hugged each other, comfortably.


	14. Chapter 14: 62nd Hunger Games

After the Reaping the stylists paraded Sarah and Darren around in sea shells and nets. Darren was holding a real trident, but it looked like he was going to drop it. Finnick's gang watched the whole games together, it was better with friends than alone. When it got to the interviews they were all shocked by the career tribute. Firstly it was Alexis and Vincent from District 1 then it was Enobaria and Marco from District 2. Casear Flickerman interviewed them as usual, he had bright green hair that year.

"So Alexis, Do you think your going to win?"asked Casear, grinning. Alexis had long blonde and bright blue eyes, she was stunningly pretty.

"Oh yes Casear, there is no question of it."she said. The group stared at the screen.

"Hubba Hubba!"stated Ben, eyeballing Alexis. Zack nodded.

"Dude! She's 17! Which mean she's six years older than you."said Finnick.

"Who cares right!"smirked Ben, he gazed at the screen. Annie, Sue and Tracy held back laughs.

Vincent came on next. He was the confident type.

"I'm going to win Casear! I'm sure I'll have loads of sponsors."he flashed a grin at the audience.

"Arggh!"said Annie. She was fed up with these psychotic careers. She hated that district four was part of them.

Next came Enobaria. She had dark slightly tanned skin and straight black hair. She had mean dark eyes.

"So Enobaria, any surprises up your sleeve?"grinned Casear.

"Well not actually up my sleeve, you can check though!"she laughed, so did Casear. The group looked at her with disgust.

"But I do have a last minute idea."she said.

"Any clues?"asked Casear.

"Well lets just say like any good book the idea is something you could sink your teeth into."she said menacingly. Casear laughed.

"What a creep!"said Sue.

"Next we have Marco..." After that the group didn't pay much attention. Sarah was over confident but Darren was super shy.

The next day everyone huddled in front of their TV screens. Finnick's friends had stayed over at his house and were all lounging on the sofas.

The Arena was what looked like some normal forests. The tributes circled the cornucopia as the countdown got closer to zero. Cheekily Vincent stared down Darren in a psychotic way, causing Darren to fall of his podium. There was a massive explosion as the mines blew him to smithereens. The group were flabbergasted.

"He was killed before the games even started!"said Annie. She let a few tears loose. Sue hugged her and finnick wiped away her tears. Annie smiled a little.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

The remaining 23 tributes ran of their podiums. Some ran straight for cover in the woods apart from the careers (including Sarah) ran straight for the cornucopia and all the goodies. There were kids kiiling and being killed everywhere. About 8 cannons went off already.

"This is awful."said Sue. Annie nodded. She was sitting inbetween Sue and Finnick. Tracy was sitting on the sofa's arm next to Tracy and Zack and Ben were on the floor. Annie yawned. She slowly found her self drifting of to sleep. She rested her head on Finnick's shoulder and shut her eyes. After that the world went dark.

Ben looked at Annie and smirked.

"Comfortable mate?"asked Ben.

"Shut up!"said Finnick. The rest of them watched for hours.

When Annie woke up it looked morning. She rose her head from a asleep Finnick.

"How long have I been asleep."said Annie.

"Well you fell asleep yesterday at 7pm and now its 10am."said Sue.

"I slept for pretty much a day! What did I miss?"she asked.

"Well a few more tributes got killed, nothing special."said Sue. Annie looked around. Tracy was asleep on the floor.

"Where are Ben and Zack?"asked Annie.

"In the kitchen, they are starving."said Sue. She rubbed her eyes.

Finnick woke up.

"Morning Annie."he said. She smiled.

"Morning sleep head!"she replied. They smiled. Ben and Zack returned with snacks.

"I am starving!"Ben said.

They all looked at the screen. According to Sue there was only the careers and one tribute left.

"Thats a bit dangerous! I mean once they've killed the tribute they'll have a battle right there."said Annie.

"They had no choice. The gamemakers stopped them from running of, they want a final battle."said Sue.

Suddenly a cannon went of, the remaining tribute had swallowed some poisonous nuts.

The careers where sleeping but when they woke up there was sure to be a blood bath.

Enobaria woke up at the cannon. She grabbed her knife. Vincent stirred too, but didn't rise.

Enobaria looked at all the tributes and brutely stabbed Alexis in the stomach. The cannon boomed.

"NOOOOOO!"yelled Ben. Finnick laughed.

Enobaria then Stabbed Marco. His cannon went of instantly as she stabbed with so much force. Sarah's eyes opened at Marco's cannon and where wide in horror as Enobaria loomed over her. Sarah felt a excruciating pain in her stomach and she let a tear slip as her cannon went off.

"Poor Sarah!"said Annie. Enobaria headed for Vincent when he lept up and kicked the knife out of her hand.

"He was awake the whole time!"said Ben.

This was the final battle, it was Enobaria vs Vincent.

Vincent chased Enobaria to the very cornucopia. They punched and kicked each other, as they had no weapons. Vincent bashed Enobaria against the metal but she kicked him in the shins and he collapsed. She dived onto him, they rolled around in the grass. Then suddenly Enobaria did something so disgusting Finnick's group looked away the moment she had done it. Enobaria had sunk her teeth into Vincents throat. Blood poured out and the cannon boomed.

"The victor of the 62nd Hunger Games is Enobaria from District 2!"yelled Claudius Templesmith.

As the hovercraft picked her up Finnick's group stared at the screen in shock.

"She...and he...ewwww! Thats disgusting!"muttered Ben.

"She's a real psycho!"said Sue.

"She's like a vampire!"said Tracy.

"Ewwww!"said Annie.

"Thats why she said something you can sink your teeth into, she was so literal."said Finnick.

"Now thats what I call using the local resources."smirked Zack.

They all still gauped at the screen.


	15. Chapter 15: Time Slips Away

After the 62nd Hunger Games, Finnick and his friends dreaded the time when they'd be selected. If weirdo's like Enobaria (who had now had her teeth sharpened and laid with gold," killed someone so savagely, so inhumanly they really didn't stand a chance. However they may not be selected, but the odds were never in anyone's favour. Whether you had 50 or just 1 you could never be sure that you won't be picked and when you did it was like you had been sentenced to death at a public execution.

Annie didn't sing anymore. With the terrible number twelve looming on all of them no one ever felt completely happy.

When Finnick and Annie went to school one morning they were shocked at what they heard.

"When I'm older, like 16. I'm going to volunteer." said Florence.

Finnick and Annie ran to her.

"Why do you want to die?" asked Finnick. She smiled; pleased she'd got his attention.

"Because I might be famous!" she giggled.

Annie and Finnick looked at her as if she was mad.

"But you wouldn't be very famous if you were dead, I'm pretty sure the Capitol people only like the alive tributes." said Annie. Finnick nodded and Florence frowned.

"I don't care what you think! Crazy Cresta! Nobody asked you!" said Florence.

"Don't be such a brat Florence! Come one Annie." said Finnick, taking her hand and leading her away. When they went away Florence added.

"Maybe Finnick might take notice of me if I went in an arena." said Florence. The Pinks nodded.

Finnick and Annie went to the climbing frame where they and the gang always hung out.

"I dare Odair to yell at Florence! She's driving me nuts! Before I cheekily teased her and ever since your birthday she's been utterly silent! I've tried to drop her hints about Flen but she's not having it!" sighed Ben. Finnick chuckled.

"Flen?" Asked Finnick.

"Better than Blorence."said Ben. Annie nodded.

"Why do you want to date her? She's horrible!" said Annie.

"She's perfect though!" said Ben

"That's shallow! And that's hard here in district 4!"said Sue. Tracy laughed. Zack was silent.

"What's up Zack, why the long face?" asked Ben. Zack sighed.

"It's my birthday next week. My twelfth birthday." said Zack the others looked at him.

"It was gonna happen mate, and the next reaping is still two months away." said Finnick.

"Yeah but it feels like last week when Enobaria ripped Vincent's throat out and won the 63rd."said Zack. The others winced.

"I know but all of us except Annie are going to turn twelve before the reaping." said Finnick.

"I hate time." said Zack. The gang nodded.


	16. Chapter 16: Finnick's First Reaping

After that statement time did seem to go scarily faster. After all their birthdays, including Annie's eleventh, the reaping of the 63rd hunger games was the next day.

The night before Annie spent time on the beach. She tossed stones into the waves. The sun was setting into the horizon. She would of thought it beautiful but she had too much on her mind. Finnick saw her on the beach and sat down next to her, he too tossed stones in the sea.

Finnick looked at Annie. He sighed and faced the scorching colours of pink and orange against the crystal waves.

"Annie, I might not be picked."said Finnick. Annie through more stones into the sea.

"You can't know that."she replied.

"My name is only in there once. Once! Out of all the 12-18 year olds of district 4, and as its a career district there are more kids because some of there parents attitude is like careers, they think they are unbeatable. So they saw no threat to have more children who could do them proud. It makes my chances better as there are more people to pick and even then they can volunteer for smaller kids."said Finnick.

"It's not just that."said Annie, facing Finnick. He looked at her confused.

"I don't want any kids to go into the arena."she said. Finnick sighed.

"There is nothing you can do about that Annie, we just have to live under the Capitol's order or we end up in serious trouble."said Finnick, facing back at the sea. Annie also faced the horizon, the gentle breeze blew her tangled hair back in her face.

"If you are picked to enter the arena and you don't make it back. I don't know what I'll do. Your my best friend Finn. I couldn't live without seeing your smile everyday or hearing your laugh."sighed Annie. Finnick looked at her. He never thought she'd think that way. He smiled and took a strand of her loose hair and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled.

"Annie, if I am chosen, I will try to make it back. I promise."said Finnick. Annie smiled.

"What about the others, if their picked we'd be one friend down."said Annie. Finnick looked at his feet.

"Unfortunately thats just life here in Panem. We can't escape it."said Finnick.

"I'm scared for you Finn."said Annie.

"Don't worry Annie."said Finnick, giving her a small smile.

"When has the odds been in anyone's favour?"asked Annie. Finnick looked at the sunset and the sea and at Annie who looked beautiful as always next to him.

"Right now, for me."said Finnick. Annie looked at him. They gazed into each others eyes, they were leaning closer when they heard scuffling behind them, they pulled back. Ben ran towards them.

"You guys! All the guys are round mine! We thought if this might be the last night for one of us potentially lets spend it with our friends."said Ben. Then he smirked.

"Sorry am I interrupting anything?"he asked. Finnick and Annie got up and stood away from each other.

"No! Of course not, we'll be right there come on Annie! Race you!"said Finn. Annie ran after him, quickly followed by Ben.

The next day Finnick woke up feelign like his feet were deep in cement. His whole body felt frozen. He was petrified. He knew if he was chosen he musn't show it so he was letting it show now, lying on his back on his bed, which strangely felt rock hard.

When he went down for breakfast his parents looked grave.

"Mor...ning Finnick."stuttered Finnick's mother, she dropped a plastic plate. Finnick gave her a small nod.

"Don't worry honey. I'll get that."said Finnick's dad, who for once looked ill. He had a day of work. But that day everyone wished to be working. Better then what was to come.

"After breakfast Finnick go get dressed in your best clothes."said Finnick's dad. Finnick nodded.

So once he'd finished his bitter tea and cardboard toast he walked to his room. He didn't feel like bounding anymore. He got dressed in his Light blue shirt and black shorts. He shined his shows and combed his hair.

Annie was already awake. She had been for what had felt like hours, she couldn't bare it if Finnick was chosen. She wasn't in the reaping bowl yet but she still got changed nice. She wore a blue and green dress and combed her hair and tied it with the front locks tied up at the back with a blue ribbon. She always kept her hair loose, just with some style.

In the square was filled with loads of people as usual. But it felt different, it felt more grave. Because this time his life was at stake too. Finnick looked around for Annie. She looked at his from the safe area. He gave her a small smile, trying to reasurre her. But she could not return it. She was terrrified for him.

They faced the front as Camilla came on stage.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls to the 63rd annual hunger games, girlys first!"she chirped.

Camilla put her slender fingers and took out a single paper.

"Jenny Manyork."she said. Tracy and Sue let out a sigh, theh were safe for a year. The 15 year old girl strutted up to the stage, showing no emotion. Clever but slighty robotic.

"Now for the boys..."

Finnick felt utterly fozen, this was the first time henhad felt so scared. He gulped. Annie put her hands over her eyes, she'd be able to hear it though.

"Ben Clark." Finnick was like a statue, Ben! As Ben shuffled to the stage, there was some sighing when a twelve year old was chosen.

"I volunteer!" yelled an 18 year old boy. Ben looked utterly relieved. He went back to his space, Finnick nudged his way through the crowd to get to him. When he got to him he was swaying, Finnick caught him in the nick of time.


	17. Chapter 17: 63rd Hunger Games

Annie looked over at Finnick just as the tributes and Camilla entered the Justice building. He wasn't there. She looked around frantically and spotted him supporting Ben. Everyone cleared up, the kids who were safe for a year would go home and enjoy the rest of the day. But the tributes families would mourn them. Annie ran over to Finnick, she was quite fast so she got to him in no time. She didn't hug him for not getting picked, she had to help him with Ben first, the rest could wait.

"Ben?"said Finnick. He stirred. He rose up and tried to stand.

"That…was the most terri….fying thing that has ever happened to me."said Ben.

"It's over now, luckily someone volunteered for you." said Finnick. Annie smiled.

Ben's parents came rushing over.

"Ben?"said his mother, she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. His dad picked him up.

"Thank you Finnick and Annie, we've got to take him home now." said his Dad. They walked off with a dazed Ben.

Annie looked at Finnick and jumped into his arms. She had never felt so scared in her entire life. Finnick hugged her firmly, he was shaking. He had felt for a moment that he'd be picked.

"Finn, your safe for one more year." Annie whispered. Finnick looked at her.

"No one is safe from the capitol."

When the victory parade started everyone was pretty startled by something. The robotic girl from district 4 who was chosen wasn't standing next to the 18 year old boy on the chariot. There was another girl there, she looked about 17 and she looked pretty stupid.

"Very interesting outcome Claudius, The girl reaped for district 4 turned out to have a major case of PTSD and was unable to take part in the games, she was instead sent to a psychiatric hospital, because she was pretty violent in the justice building. She was replaced by Martina Rouff, it was an emergency reaping that took place without audience. The peacekeepers collected her later on." said Caesar.

"She got out of the Reaping!" said Annie. Her and her friends were circling the TV, including Ben who had fully recovered.

"I'd rather get sent to the games then be put in a mental asylum for goodness knows how long." Said Ben. Sue, Zack and Tracy nodded.

"Poor Martina, she probably thought she was safe, but turns out even if you leave th reaping you still may get picked."said Finnick, gravely.

"Only in emergencies." said Annie.

"Yeah the Capitol hates to change the rules." said Sue.

"Change them, bend them, break them or forget them." corrected Zack.

"Oh how I wish for the last one." said Annie.

"Don't we all?" sighed Finnick. Annie smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The games went quite slowly. But the group pulled all nighters. Most nights Annie would sleep leaning against Finnick.

The Careers where Basil the girl from 2, Caepio, the boy from 2, Shine the girl from 1, Schwar, the boy from 1 and suprisingly Lauren, the girl from 7. The arena was a forest with hills and creeks, but with many posionous plants.

The Hunger games went on for ever but when it finally finsihed it was a very suprising ending.

"And the winner is Martina Rouff from district 4."boomed Claudius templesmith.

"What!"said Finnick. Annie woke up startled. So did the others.

"What is it Finn?"asked Annie, rubbing her eyes.

"Martina won! Her strategy was to act stupid so no one would suspect her."said Finnick.

"Oh! I wanted the boy to win, he did volunteer for me."said Ben. Zack laughed.

"Haven't you been paying attention at all?"asked Zack. Ben looked confused.

"Dude! He was killed in the cornucopia."said Finnick.

"Yeah! The guy was too big for his boots."said Sue.

"Way over confident that he didn't see Shine approching him with a sword, he didn't stand a chance really."said Tracy.

"Oh! Poor him."said Ben.

"You didn't even know his name."said Finnick. Ben laughed.

"Well I'm knacked, I'm just going to..."the minute he put his head on the pillow he was out like a light.

The interview was pretty boring. So they didn't pay much attention.

"I'm going for a walk."said Annie.

"I'll come too."said Finnick. When they left Sue and Tracy went into a fit of giggles.

"Oooooh!"said Zack. They all laughed.


	18. Chapter 18: Annie's First Reaping

After the 63rd Hunger Games it was like there was demons in the clock. Time went quickly, too quickly. This means even faster than the previous year. The gang didn't really celebrate their birthday anymore. It was like a deathday more like because they kept getting closer to the next Hunger Games, which was going to be Annie's first. She was now twelve and the others thirteen. The night before she went to the beach with Finn.

"I'm scared Finn, cause this time its not just you in there, its me too."said Annie. She layed down facing the stars. It was 9 o clock at night, she couldn't sleep so she had went to the beach, to find Finnick there. Finnick layed down beside her.

"I know Annie, I'm more scared then last year, beacuse this year your not safe."said Finnick.

"We're never safe, not really."said Annie. Her hair was sprawled around her head. She stared at the many stars.

"I know, but thats just the rules."said Finnick. Annie nodded and leaned on Finnick's shoulder. With him she always felt comforted even in the darkest of times. Annie fell asleep and Finnick carried her home.

The next morning Annie woke up scared. She was shaking so much she could feel the bed moving.

Downstairs there was a knock at the door. Annie's mum answered it.

"Hello Mrs Cresta, I was wondering if I could speak to Annie?"he said politely. She nodded a dim nod,

he couldn't blame her, everyone was like that on reapings.

Annie heard talking downstairs and a few seconds later Finnick entered her room. She smiled.

"Annie."he said. He went up to her and hugged her. She was still in her bedcovers but she was sitting up. She hugged him back.

"Finn, What...if...I'm...picked?"she said, inbetween each shake.

"Your only in there once, so hopefully you won't be."he said, his nose in her hair. She rocked on her knees.

"Ok, wait outside when I get changed."said Annie. Finnick left the room and a few minutes later Annie came out.

"Let's go."she said.

When they went to get signed in Annie flinched as they took her blood. But Finnick was holding her other hand when he got his taken. They walked of until they got to the seperation of their areas.

"Now Annie. I've got to go. Don't worry. You won't get picked, you hear me?"she gave a breif nod after he said that. He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later everyone was silent and the whole neighbourhood was still. Until...

"Welcome Welcome Everyone to the 64th Hunger Games!"squaked Camilla. Everyone looked at her, how can someone be so cheery at a time like this.

"Before I start the video I'd like to say a farewell to Martina Rouff, who sadly passed away two days ago."said Camilla. There was immediate discussion. Finnick looked at the stage confused.

 _What? How! She probably was so depressed she commited suicide. Poor girl, thats what the games did to her._

Finnick looked at Annie. She smiled a little at him. He grinned at her, trying to get both there spirits up, her smile got wider.

"Settle! Now please watch this amazing video on the history of the games."said Camilla.

 _War! Terrible war..._

After the same video was played Finnick took a deep breath. He didn't cross his fingers as it has always done the opposite of bringing luck.

"Ladies first!"She then dipped her hand into the bowl. She coughed to clear her throat.

"Florence Halegan."

Finnick smiled, it wasn't Annie! He looked at her and was suprised to see her reaction, she wasn't relived but she just gauped at the stage. Finnick turned and saw what she was staring at.

 _Florence!_

"Now for the boys."Camilla said this just as Florence staggered to her posistion. She didn't look like her usual confident self, she looked scared. Finnick knew she never meant all that rubbish about volunteering. He was actually cross with her, nobody should joke about that. It was twisted.

"Nickel Ackman."said Camilla. _Who?_ Thought Finnick. A 16 year old boy walked on next to Florence. They shoke hands. There was no volunteers, not even for a 13 year old. This world was sick.

Just as everyone left Annie and Finnick's group ran up to him.

"Florence!"said Sue.

"I can't believe it!"said Annie.

"Poor her."said Tracy.

"Well one less bossy boots around."said Zack. They all turned and gauped at him.

"Thats just sick and evil man."said Finnick.

"You know she'll be expecting you to see her."said Ben. Finnick coughed startled.

"What!"he said. The others rolled their eyes.

"She has a major crush on you and this is the last time she'd see you."said Ben.

"I don't want to see her!"said Finnick.

"Finn, it's the least you can do, this is probably her last week alive."said Annie.

"Fine! But I'm not flirting, because if she does make it back, my life is going to be hell with her all over me!"said Finnick, he then walked of to the justice building.


	19. Chapter 19: Visiting Florence

**Bit of slightly messed up un-romantic humour! I found it seriously funny when I wrote it, especially because I could imagine Florence! Hope you enjoy it!**

Finnick entered the justice building. He had never set foot in it before, especially to go visit a tribute. He saw two peacekeepers.

"Hello, I'm here to see Florence, one of the tributes."said Finnick. They looked at him.

"Who are you to her?"asked the peacekeeper. Finnick thought for a second.

"A friend."he said. The peacekeepers didn't look convinced that he was that close.

"Well sorry sonny we only let really close people enter."said the peacekeeper. Finnick scrowled, what he was about to do next was ghastly.

"By friend I mean boyfriend."he said. The peacekeepers smirked.

"Ok sure, go ahead, but only 3 minutes." Finnick walked to the door they pointed too. Her parents came out crying and disappeared through the exit. Finnick took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Hello, ehhh, Florence."said Finnick. She looked at him and ran in for a hug. She held him super tight, he didn't he just awkwardly patted her back. She finally let go.

"I thought you weren't coming!"she said, exasperated, she'd been crying.

"I wasn't. Ben convinced me."said Finnick. Florence frowned.

"Finnick, I know it'll be really hard for you when I'm gone, but you'll have to cope."she whispered.

 _What! This girl was delusional._

"Ok?"said Finnick, confused.

"Maybe a goodbye kiss?"she said. She closed her eyes and pucked up her lips. _Woahh! That's it!_

"Listen Florence, I don't know why you think we're a couple, cause we're not."said Finnick. It was Florence's turn to be confused.

"We forgave each other over the arguament, we kissed."she said. Finnick recalled the memory.

A few weeks ago in school break time he was on his way to the hang out spot when Florence came up to him and just kissed him. It was totally unexpected, he obviously tried to push her off. But she didn't notice, she then walked away gazing at him. He didn't tell his friends, they'd only make fun of him about that he couldn't even stop a girl from kissing him. Finnick shuddered.

"No, you kissed me, I tried to get you off me. I pushed you."said Finnick. Florence thought.

"I thought you were just, you know, rubbing all over me, thats what seriously in love people do."she smiled. Finnick felt like he was going tlo vomit right there.

"No!"he shrieked. Florence frowned.

"Oh."she said.

"Yeah, oh!"said Finnick. He would never ever kiss Florence, let alone anything else, or _more._

"I just thought..."

"You thought wrong, very wrong! What were you thinking about? We were in the middle of a school playground and we are thirteen!"said Finnick, utterly repulsed.

"Histroy says Romeo and Juliet, 'did it', at are age."said Florence, shrugging. Finnick was feeling green.

"No! Eww!"he shuddered, tremendously.

"What! They got married too."smiled Florence. Finnick eyes widened.

"I would never have sex with you, not now, not ever! And I'd rather marry a toad."said Finnick.

"Like the princess and the frog story? Just the other way around?"she grinned.

 _What was wrong with this girl? She needed help. She wasn't right in the head._

"Does the age thirteen not ring any alarms in your head?"said Finnick.

"It's 'cause of Annie. Isn't it?"said Annie.

 _What?_

"What do you mean."said Finnick. Florence rolled her eyes.

"You like her, admit it!"said Florence, annoyed.

Now he came to think of it he wouldnd't mind the idea, he did love Annie as a friend, best friends even. But maybe over time it may become more than that.

"I guess only time will tell."said Finnick, simply. Florence looked cross and started whacking Finnick. Just then a peacekeeper came into the room.

"Times up!"said the peacekeeper. He had to get Finnick out of the room with slaps.

"You Son of a Bi...!"the door slammed before she could finish the sentence. The peacekeepers looked at Finnick confused.

"She's like that because I just dumped her!"said Finnick, he then walked of with fast pace. The peacekeepers nodded as if that made sense.

The gang were waiting outside the building.

"How'd it go?"asked Ben. The others looked at him.

"I really don't want to talk about it."said Finnick. He shuddered, he'd never be able to get that conversation out of his mind.


	20. Chapter 20: Finn Annie, Annie Finn

The gang gathered around the TV. The interviews were about to begin. In the parade Florence was dressed in shiny blue. She had bright blue lipstick and long lashes. Now it was time to see what she told panem on the interviews with Casear.

"Welcome everyone to the interviews of the 64th Hunger Games!"he had bright red hair today. The audience errupted.

"Now lets welcome Gloss! From District 1!"He welcomed on a muscular older teen.

"How are you Gloss?"asked Casear.

"I'm great Casear, It's really great to be here in the Capitol."he said.

The gang stared at the screen.

"Who is this guy?"said Zack.

"Arghh!"said Sue.

"Disgraceful!"said Annie.

After a 7 other people Florence came up. She was wearing a short red sparkly dress that barely covered her bottom.

"Hubba Hubba!"said Ben. The rest of the gang stared at him.

"Gross man!"said Zack.

"What her figures super sexy!"said Ben, raising his eyebrows and looking at the screen.

"Eww!"said Sue.

"How are you Florence?"said Casear.

"I'm good, I guess."said Florence.

"So you thirteen, what's life like for you back home t your age."asked Casear.

"It's great. But has some ups and downs, it's amazing to spend time in the capitol."said Florence.

"Traitor!"said Annie. She rested her head on Finnick's shoulder. He played with a strand of her hair.

"What have you enjoyed most about it here."asked Casear.

"Quite a lot of things, liek right now I am loving that your hair matches my dress!"laughed Florence, Casear laughed hard.

"I think the colour matches you most."said Casear. Florence smirked.

"I think I'd have to disagree!"she said. Casear laughed again.

"So you got a 7 in training, what do you think of this?"he asked.

"Well it could of been worse I suppose."said Florence.

"Is there anyone special back home?"asked Casear. Florence sighed.

"There is someone special to me, but he loves another."said Florence. Finnick froze.

"Really! Who?"asked Casear. Finnick got up,

"I'm going to the toilet."he then walked of and heard Florence faintly say...

"His name is Finnick Odair and He loves a girl who's called Annie Cresta."sighed Florence.

Ben,Sue,Zack,Tracy and Annie stared at the screen but then they all stared at Annie. She was frozen.

 _Was it true? Did Finn actually like her? She did like him a little more than friends but she didn't really show it. When she saw him swim, or when is golden hair was in his eyes she couldn't help but gaze. He was really good-looking. But she also valued him as a friend, so she didn't know what to do._

"I'm going to talk to Finn."said Annie. The others giggled and watched the screen.

Finnick wasn't really going to the toilet, he was sitting on his window seat, he gazed at the beach. He heard the door open and turned to see Annie standing there.

"Hey."said Annie.

"Hey."said Finnick. She walked over to him and sat opposite him on the window seat.

" Is it true?"asked Annie.

"Is what true."said Finnick,even though he knew perfectly well what she meant.

"Do you like me more than just friends?"whispered Annie, blushing. Finnick gulped, he always loved it when she blushed.

"I'm not sure, I do like you slightly more than just Friends, but I'm honestly not sure what I'm feeling."said Finnick.

"Ok."said Annie, simply.

"So what about you?"asked Finnick. Annie smirked.

"What do you mean what about you?"asked Annie, even though she knew exactly what he meant. Finnick sighed.

"Do you like me more than just friends?"asked Finnick.

"I don't know either."said Annie.

"I guess, we'll know over time."said Finnick. Annie nodded.

"Come on let's watch the rest of the interviews."said Annie. She took Finnick's hand and led him out the door.


	21. Chapter 21: Florence's Farewell

The next day the gang woke up and huddled around the TV as the 64th Hunger Games was about to begin.

"How do you think Florence will do?"asked Sue.

"She's thirteen and hates mud or dirt of any kind, her odds don't look good."replied Finnick.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The tributes left their platforms. They were surrounded by a jungle and swamps.

"Run Florence!"said Sue. As they all saw the tribute from 5 approch her. She threw a knife. It stuck him in the chest. A cannon boomed.

Florence started crying, she grabbed a bag and headed for a tree.

"She made it out of the bloodbath."said Ben.

"Thats good."said Tracy.

"I never knew she could throw knifes that well."said Zack.

A few days past, Florence was still alive and the tributes became less in number. She made it to the final bunch so a camera crew came to District 4. They asked to see Finnick as she'd mentioned him in the interviews. Luckily they mentioned this on TV first that they wanted the juicy gossip about them before they arrived. When they announced it on screen he looked at Ben, his face filled with panic.

"What do I do? What do I say?"he said.

"Calm down mate."said Ben.

"Calm down! The Capitol is going to broadcast me over Panem for being a loverat who doesn't love the girl who's maybe going to die in the arena."said Finnick.

"You need to put on a show."said Annie.

"What?"he said.

"Say that your dating me, thats why you don't love florence."said Annie, simply.

"Do you mind?"asked Finnick.

"If it helps you out, no."she smiled.

"Ahhh!"said Sue and Zack simultaneously.

"Ewww!"said Zack.

"Ok practise then."said Ben. Annie and Finnick looked at each other.

"What!"said Finnick.

"You have to act lovey-dovey for them to be fooled."said Ben. Finnick awkwardly put his arm around Annie.

"Why are you acting so awkward, you usually put your arm around her anyway."said Ben, rolling his eyes.

"Because I have no idea where this is leading."said Finnick. Annie smirked.

"You too Annie, do something coupley."said Ben. He was acting like a film director. Annie grabbed Finnick's hand. Finnick went red, this was going to be so awkward when the camera crew got there.

"Great! Now turn it up a notch."said Ben. Annie and Finnick looked at Ben annoyed.

"I'm trying to help you."said Ben. Zack, Sue and Tracy looked amused. Annie rolled her eyes and kissed Finnick on the cheek. He went a deeper shade of crimson.

"Good Annie. Stop going red, man, you look a right plum."said Ben. Zack laughed.

The camera crew arrived half an hour later. The capitol interviewer had bright orange clothing, hair and make up and her skin was tanned. Ben, Zack, Tracy, Sue and Annie went behind the camera, as they just wanted to talk to Finnick first.

"Hello Finnick."said the woman. Finnick smiled.

"Hello."he said.

"Well we are all wondering, why don't you like Florence?"

"Well I'm dating Annie who's over there."he said pointing behind the camera. The interviewer gestured Annie to sit next to Finnick. When she sat down, he casually put his arm around her.

"Well you too do look sweet, so Annie has there ever been tense moments betwwen you and Florence?

"Actually yes. It was always obvious how much she liked Finn so she was kind of rude a few times, but Finn stood up for me."smiled Annie, she gazed at Finnick and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahh!"said the interviewer. Annie knew why she was such a good actor, beacuse it wasn't really acting, she did like Finnick. A lot. The interviewer looked at the camera.

"Well everyone! Who are you shipping? Fannie or Florick? Please post replies!"she then stopped talking as they weren't on air. She and the camera crew left without goodbyes.

"Rude!"said Finnick.

They all looked at the screen, it was back at the arena, but what they saw was horrible, Florence sunk through quick sand. A canon boomed. The gang looked at each other shocked. Finnick was teh one to speak respectfully.

"Goodbye Florence."


	22. Chapter 22: Fannie's First Kiss

It had been a year since the 64th Hunger Games. The year had been very quiet because Florence had died. The career brute, Gloss from district 1 had won.

Finnick was now fourteen, Annie was thirteen. It was the day before the reaping. Somehow this year felt different, if that were possible. Finnick and Annie had a habit of going to the beach when anxious. So they were both there when the sun went down.

"This year feels different, Annie."said Finnick.

"I don't think so, they all have terror about them."said Annie.

"I think fate has something in store for us."said Finnick. Annie smirked.

"Since when are you the poetic type?" Finnick chuckled.

"Wanna go in the water?"asked Finnick.

"Yaeh, one of these days you should teach me how to swim."said Annie. Finnick smiled.

"I'd like that." said Finnick

They went into the water and looked at the sunset, Finnick put his arm around Annie. District four always looked beautiful, with the oranges and pinks at sunset and twinkling stars at night, it made them feel a tiny speck of hope.

Finnick looked at Annie. Her bright green eyes looked prettier with all the light. Annie looked up at Finnick's blue eyes it was like they melted into her very soul.

"What?"she smirked, he was staring at her funny.

"Your so beautiful."he whispered. She stopped smirking and looked at his eyes.

They both leaned in and when their lips touched it was like a serge of energy sparked through them. Annie put her arms around Finnick's neck and her fingertips found his hair, one of his arms went around her waist and the other in her hair. Their lips moulded together, the warm sun gently heating their backs. It was utter bliss. They kept on kissing for ages, somehow it was like they had an unlimited oxygen supply. Annie felt her legs get lighter, so did Finnick. They both fell into the water with Finnick going in first.

Underwater was like a whole other world. The twinkling light on the surface and deep pools underneath. As they had fallen from the mound they could now see fish and coral everywhere. Annie knew she was safe though, with Finnick she'd always be safe. Their hair flowed behind them. Their lips finally parted and with Finnick's help they both amerged to the surface.


	23. Chapter23:Reaping that Changed Everthing

The next day was the same as any other reaping preperation. Comb hair, clean clothes, shine shoes. Usuially the feeling of the day's morning was horrible but Finnick couldn't help but be so happy. He was thinking about the previous evening when he'd kissed Annie. He could still feel her lips on his, with the tang of salt spray. He combed his hair with a silly grin on his face. He knew Annie was special, that'swhy he was acting like this. He wished that this was his first kiss But Florence had ruined that.

Annie was putting on her dress, her mind on Finnick. ut in a different way to normal reapings when she'd be constantly fearing for his life. This was her first kiss and she was really happy it was with Finnick It was so perfect. She could still fell his lips on hers.

They both got signed in as usual and stood in their areas. Now the dread was seeping through the joy. They were both nervous. Annie's eyes found Finnick's, he nodded a reasuring nod and blew her a kiss, she blushed and faced the front.

"Mate? What are you doing?"asked Ben, who was standing next to him.

"Oh, nothing."He didn't want Ben to know. What he and Annie had was special he'd laugh as he'd just want to date a girl for her looks or her popularity.

Camilla walked on the stage.

"Hello once again for this years 65th Hunger games, girly's first."she giggled.

Finnick and Annie held their breath.

 _Don't be Annie, Please don't be Annie._ Thought Finnick

 _Please not me! Not me!_ Thought Annie.

"Phoebe Croft."said Camilla. A muscular 17 year old girl struttered onto the stage.

Annie and Finnick both let out a sigh of relief.

"Now the boys!"said Camilla. She dipped her hand into the bowl and grabbed one, she then walked up to the mic.

"Finnick Odair."

Sometimes when your super nervous about something you get these strange horrible feelings in the pit of your stomach. People call it butterflies and the anxiety is just them fluttering around your stomach. That's how Annie felt now. But it was different. It was like the butterflies had all grew extremely large and were weighting her down. She felt dizzy and swayed on the spot. It was like the butterflies had just exploded in her abdomen.

Finnick's legs felt extremely heavy. He staggered up the path. He was moving unknowingly as the stage became closer and closer. His legs found the energy to climb what felt like never ending steps.

"Fantastic, we have our tributes!"Camilla squaked. Finnick shook hands with Phoebe who practically broke his hand in her firm grip.

They were lead into seperate rooms of the justice building. He was lead into the very room where he had been with Florence a year ago. Suddenly his parents burst through the door.

"Son!"stuttered His father. He then embraced Finnick. His mother was crying.

Can this be happening? Is this just some dreadful nightmare? Was he going to wake up drenched in sweat and his scream echoeing through his room. His mind was struggling to digest the current horrific events.

"My Baby! Not my poor baby!"cried his mother before grabbing him into a hug. Finnick started crying then. His mind had clicked,

"Mum! I'll try to win! Please don't cry! I'll win!"he kept saying the last two words until she spoke to him.

"Finnick, you can! Your right! I just can't loose you!"she choked on tears. His father hugged them both. Suddenly the door opened.

"Time's up!"barked the peacekeeper. Finnick's mother clung onto him.

"I can't leave you! I won't leave you!"she cried and cried until her and his father were dragged out.

Next came Sue, Tracy and Zack. Sue and Tracy were crying.

"Finnick you can win, just find a trident, your great with tridents."They all said tips and hugged him.

"You've been great. Finnick, a real mate."said Zack. The peacekeeper came in, to tell them time's up and Zack helped Sue and Tracy out as tehy were crying too much. Next came in Ben. He wasn't crying, it just wasn't him.

"Hey Odair."said Ben.

"Hey Ben."said Finnick.

"Look if you don't make it back I'll look after them all, ok. I promise, mate."said Ben.

"You've been the best, best friend ever."said Finnick, some tears escaped.

"Mate don't go soft on me."said Ben, trying to smile. Finnick chuckled.

"I mean it though, you really have been."said Finnick. They both hugged and when the peacekeepers came a single tear ran down Ben's face as he left the room. Finnick sat down with his face in his hand.

Suddenly the door opened and there was Annie. They ran into each other's arms. Annie cryed on Finnick's shoulder, as he was trying to be strong for her he tried a lot not too cry but his eyes weren't having it. It felt like puddles where shed. They looked at each other, both tongue-tied to say anything but Annie was the first to speak, breaking down each word to say it as clearly as she could manage.

"You...have...to...win!"she said, the tears still left her eyes but her eyes burned with determination, as if she still hadn't given up hope.

"Annie, I'm only 14! They'll kill me instantly."moped Finnick. Annie winced at the word kill. She wiped away her tears. She now looked like she was feeling emotional anger.

"God Damn it Finn! You will win! You must win! I can't live in a world where you don't exist."said Annie. Finnick was shocked, she still had hope.

"I will try my best."he said. She brushed a loose tear from his cheek.

"Try for me! Come back to me! Do anything you need to do to get sponsers! Even if you need to act completely different to my Finn! And in that arena don't rest until everyone but you is still standing. Because Finn! I can't live without you! I know it's a big thing to say at our age but I honestly can't I love you so, so much!"said Annie, before leaning her cheek against his chest.

"I will win Annie! For you! I promise I'll come back to you! I love you so much too!"said Finnick, all the emotions pouring out. Annie put a handmade bracelet around Finnick's wrist.

"Take it as your token, it'll keep reminding you to stay alive!"she was now crying a lot. Finnick was crying again too. He nodded. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Time's up!"said the guard. Annie wasn't going to let go. Neither was Finnick. The guard grabbed Annie, she was beign dragged outside the door. Their hands disconnected and before she was outside Finnick ran upto her and kissed her passionately. The guard pulled Annie again and it seperated their kiss. When the door was closing Annie said,

"I love you!" The door slammed. Finnick put his palm to the sealed door and whispered back,

"I love you too!"


End file.
